


International Relations

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [15]
Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, 19th century terminology, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	International Relations

“I don’t see why I have to serve a _Chinaman,_ ” Nellie said, sneering at the boy before her.

“Now, Nellie,” her father started, as the tall stranger walked over.

“Is there a problem?” he asked.

“This Chinaman --,” Nellie said.

“He’s Japanese,” the stranger said, “and he’s with me. _Serve him._ ”

Something in his eyes made Mr Oleson hurry to fetch everything the boy wanted. As they left the store the stranger paused, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

“I don’t see you being happy,” he said to Nellie, who gaped at his rudeness.

As it turned out, he was right.


End file.
